cathedral_of_shadows_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 30.5 - Spring of Birth Commentary
"Persona 3: Spring of Birth just came out and... oh my god!" -''Rasen'' Overview The thirtieth-and-a-half episode of Cathedral of Shadows and the seventh video of Season Two. Rasen and Sparky dp a live commentary of the movie. Length: 1:45:42 Hosts: Rasen and Sparky Email Questions: None. Spoilers for: Persona 3 Timeline Breakdown 0:00-5:50 Rasen just finished watching the movie three hours ago. Katsu doesn't know the episode is going on. He intends it to go up after the FAP. Sparky hasn't seen it and didn't keep up with any beforehand exposure it received. Rasen only feels comfortable bringing Sparky on because Persona 3's one of the only SMTs he's beaten. Rasen doesn't want anyone asking him to provide links to the movie. Anyone who asks or provides will be deleted and blocked. Currently, it's paused before the blue butterfly comes up. He invites people to watch along. 5:51-10:51 The show starts. Rasen wants Sparky to hold him. Rasen implores everyone to use a condom so it won't be like last time he followed his heart. As the resident ghetto Chicago man, Sparky confirms that people are pushed in front of trains fairly often. Rasen forgets about his soda as he plans to burn his dread very hard. Sparky finally recognizes that Burn My Dread is the song playing. Rasen's voice breaks as he sings along, and he points out a producer of the movie is named Adachi. Rasen spoils the fact that Ken and Koromaru don't show up outside of their initial opening scenes. 10:52-15:02 Rasen points out that the current music playing is the final boss music. Sparky thinks he's the only one who uses a dedicated MP3 player any more. Rasen is impressed by the rendition of the dorms for the movie and how faithful the movie's been to the games and makes a jailbait joke at Pharos' expense. He takes time out to note that Makoto Yuki only appears as the Persona 3 main character's name in the movie, and in all other non-P3 game media he appears in, like Persona Q, his name is fan-favorite Minato Arisato. Rasen prefers the latter and wishes it were in the movie. Makoto is too generic for him, since there's also Makoto Sato in Devil Survivor 2. Rasen thinks Yukari's hair is weird, since it curls up to her face. He also likes how Makoto is unfazed. Sparky wants the jailbait back. The pair poke fun at Makoto being referred to as a second-year. 15:03-21:23 They point out how polite the main character is, despite seeing an incredibly illegal gun on Yukari a bit earlier. Sparky makes continual comments praising the way the door looks. They think the movie's been a bit generic so far. Rasen talks about how Makoto and Yukari are bonding. Rasen is surprised at how large the school actually is, thinking it to be four stories originally. He spoils how often Ms. Toriumi is in the movie. Rasen points out how much original music he's heard is in the movie, citing the original track playing over Junpei's introduction. He talks about how Ikutsuki doesn't make bad jokes in the movie. He also likes that they talk about how disaffected Makoto is when it comes to all the weird paranormal stuff. Rasen talks about how Igor is his favorite character, with the nose and comments on his Japanese voice. He points out how Igor's old Japanese voice actor died and wonders if there's a new voice or if there are more recordings. He highlights the sole Persona 2 reference, kept from the movie, and the first-person perspective used for the Velvet Room. 21:24-30:16 The pair agree that the movie probably won't make a lot of sense, but could feasibly be viewed as a standalone movie. They joke about Fuuka's introductory scene. Rasen brings up how odd the Dark Hour scene with the punk at Port Island Station is in both the game and movie. And also wonders how they're monitoring the main character's heart rate as he's asleep. Sparky talks about how Makoto has been totally unemotional up till this point. Rasen really doesn't like how Makoto asks Yukari if dying is really that scary, since Minato was really scared in the game. He calls it edgy. Sparky says how difficult it is to give a silent protagonist a personality. Rasen calls Makoto's earlier comment the worst part of the movie, though he likes how they handled his personality. Cold and distant. He loves Makoto's smile as he summons Orpheus for the first time. Rasen reveals that they're watching the official subs, and that they're also totally watching the official DVD. That they flew officially to Tokyo to pay for. Officially. He praises the fight scene against Arcana Magician. They agree that scenes where extended limbs being sliced off are common in anime. 30:17-39:45 Sparky volunteers Yukari to save Makoto from the blaze on the rooftop. Rasen notes how bare the Velvet Room is, and he's surprised that they kept the main character being passed out for two weeks. They make fun of Yukari telling Makoto her life story as soon as he wakes up from his coma. Rasen thinks the background music for Makoto meeting Ikutsuki and Akihiko is fitting. He brings up that the movie addresses the fact that Makoto has lived for years knowing that at midnight, the Dark Hour occurs. Sparky says that Junpei and Kenji only interact once during the game. They can't remember Kenji's last name (Tomochika) and discuss his Social Link and the way Social Links behaved after maxing. 39:46-49:37 Rasen likes that they explain that the weapons are special Kirijo-developed ones to fight Shadows, and that by extension Officer Kurosawa no longer exists. He also enjoyes the fact that Yukari has a quiver instead of magically-spawning arrows, thinks that Garu looks weird, and they both enjoy Junpei's level-up quote being directly lifted from the game. Rasen thinks Hermes looks like a Power Ranger and hates that they changed Io to Ion for a reason he feels is unfathomable. They make a joke about Rampage Drive going down in flames on 4/20. They enjoy the reference to Mitsuru's fire weakness and think Junpei's purple backpack is cute. Rasen makes a joke about Shinjiro being Akihiko's dealer during the former's introduction. Rasen wonders aloud if the bandage above Akihiko's eye serves a purpose. They laugh at how ridiculous Fuuka's response to casual bullying is. They go serious mode for Rasen to admit he likes movie Fuuka more than game Fuuka, since her bullying feels more true-to-life. Makoto's lack of emotion is brought up again. 49:38-1:00:33 They joke about some of the word choices in the subs and Mitsuru arriving on a motorcyle. Rasen says they finally explained it, chalking up the lines given in the game to lip service instead of actual explanation. He also likes the lighting on everyone's hair. Rasen says he has a hard time remembering the battle against Arcana Priestess, since unlike the other Full Moon Operations, the trains are never revisited outside of the battle. Rasen thinks about how much of the movie takes place on trains. He talks about the "BJ" on Arcana Priestess' breasts being a coincidence and the superficial injuries everyone's suffered so far. They agree that the Velvet Room spiel about uniqueness is overdone and talk for a bit about the reactions of everyone without the potential to the train skipping so far ahead and being stopped. 1:00:34-1:10:47 Rasen likes that they reference the Social Links instead of showing the directly. They crack jokes at Mitsuru's expense over the scenes that play before "The Junpei Iori Hour". Sparky expresses disbelief over Yukari being afraid of ghosts when she fights Shadows at midnight, and he puts two unconscious girls being found at their school in a much more sinister light. Rasen reveals he never did P3's Emperor Social Link since he vehemently disliikes Hidetoshi. They make the same joke at the same time during the fight scene between Makoto and a Port Island Station thug and over Yukari's comments about Shinjiro being nice. 1:10:48-1:21:55 Rasen is bothered by how freely SEES discusses Dark Hour issues in front of Natsuki while Mitsuru debriefs them. Rasen thinks Apathy Syndrome sounds like a punk band from Seattle and asks Sparky if he assumed the Dark Hour was an actual hour. Rasen's shocked, but understands, why it was left unaddressed when so many other issues were explained. Rasen likes Yukari calling out Makoto for being uncaring, Sparky thinks she's a lot better and more normal than the other characters. They both like her. They think Akihiko is a lot weirder in the movie compared to the game. Rasen acknowledges that the movie has anti-bullying messages even though they've been mocking Fuuka every time she's victimized. Rasen puts a reference out there over a clock and hope someone gets it and likes that Makoto had one job, watching Natsuki, and didn't even do it when he was with her at the dorm. '1:21:56-1:30:25'' It's addressed that Akihiko's had a bandage over his eyes for months. They talk about how casual he is when he gives Fuuka her Evoker. They return after a slight technical difficulty. Rasen talks about how, without the Full Moon countdown, it's not as obvious that it's supposed to mean something. Sparky thinks Junpei's Persona-summoning pose is the coolest one. Rasen thinks that Fuuka's focus during the lead up to her Persona summoning has better animation. They draw attention to the standard damage-taken animation of everyone sliding on their backs as Natsuki is struck by Arcana Empress' Garu. 1:30:36-1:41:29 Rasen declares Sarasvati will defeat Arcanas Emperor and Empress through the power of rock. They're a bit confused over an implication in one of Junpei's lines. Rasen likens Polydeuces to the Pillsbury Dough Boy and comments on the increase in quality of animation when Makoto summons Orpheus. Sparky misses the screen cursor of the official DVD they're watching. As the credits roll, Sparky says he likes it and talks about the difficulties there are translating one form of media to another. Rasen agrees, and points out the bad reception the other products from the producer received. He holds up Yu Narukami as an example of how much worse things could have been. Sparky has no major complaints. 1:41:30-1:45:42 Rasen hits falsetto imitating Shihoco Hirata's singing. He says it was worth going to Japan to buy the DVD. Sparky likes all the memories they made on their totally official trip. Rasen wants the home release to come along faster for the second movie, and talks about a collab project he's making Sparky that'll appear on the channel soon. He drops hints about a CoS spinoff to sign them off.